User talk:SheetaSetsunaDream
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:C07.png page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowneko (talk) 15:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) fanart warning No fanart is allowed on this wiki even on user pages. Please do not upload any more fanart! Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 18:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :hi you were warned but you still uploaded more fanart. you are now banned for ignoring my warning. You're talk page is open if you want to appeal this but it's short- only one week. Shadowneko (talk) 15:50, February 14, 2014 (UTC) با سلام لطفا از اضافه کردن عکس هایی که اصل نیستند خودداری کنید به علت حق کپی رایت در این صورت ممنوع میشید که کاری در این سایت بکنید افرادی که برایت پیغام گذاشتند هم سعی می کنند همین را بهت بگویند الان شما برای یک هفته ممنوع هستید.. با تشکر کاربر سایت ميشه بپرسم عكس هاي غير اصل يعني چه و چرا نبايد بزارم ميشه توضيح بيشتري بديد و منظورتون اينه كه ديگران كپي مينن يا من؟ ميشه جواب بديد منظورتون از كپي منه يا ديگران من گيج شدم مهم نیست من باید معذرت بخوام:) دوباره سلام عکس های غیر اصل به عکس هایی گفته می شود که دیگران اون رو می کشند و الان من نمی توانم نمونه ای برایت بگذارم برای این که مدیر های این سایت عکس های غیر اصلی که گذاشتی را پاک کردند اما می توانی به ویکی اکتیویتی به بالای صفحه بروی و ببینی که کدام یک از عکس هایی که آپلود کردی نیستند و آن ها رو عکس های غیر اصل بدونی. منظور من اینه که عکس هایی که واسه ی کمپانی سازنده ی پریتی کیورنیست را نباید گذاشت مثل عکس هایی که در آن قیافه شخصیت ها کمی با اصل آن فرق می کند. مثلا عکسی که شما آپلود کردی با این آدرس کاملا اصل است و هیچ گونه مشکلی ندارد.مدیر های این سایت که برایت پیغام گذاشتند به تو فقط یک راهنمایی کردند که این کار رو نکنی پس لطفا این کار رو نکن. لطفا به این آدرس برو این همون عکسی هستش که خودت آپلود کردی و کاملا هم اصل هستش.. http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_2.jpg ممنون :I'm sorry but I don't read Arabic/middle eastern characters. I did get a rough translation from google so I sorta understand you but alot of what you uploaded was fanart including the photo you just showed me.(the borders were totally fanart) You can come back in 4-5 days when your ban wears off but please try to avoid uploading more of this. Shadowneko (talk) 13:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Translation from google: من متاسفم اما من عربی / شخصیت های خاورمیانه به عنوان خوانده شده نیست. من یک ترجمه خشن از گوگل پس من مراسم آشتی ترتیب دادند شما را در درک اما بسیاری از آنچه که شما آپلود fanart بود از جمله عکس شما فقط به من نشان داد. (مرزهای کاملا fanart بود) شما می توانید پشت در 4-5 روز آمد که ممنوعیت خود را خاموش می پوشد اما لطفا سعی کنید برای جلوگیری از بارگذاری بیش از این.Shadowneko (talk) 13:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) منظورتون رو نميفهمم مهم نیست من باید معذرت بخوام ببخشید:) :fanart به معنای "فن ایجاد تصویر" (again using google) Shadowneko (talk) 18:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I May Not Be Admin But Can you not add unnecessary pictures to pages? I had to remove pictures on one page so :| Cure Believe (talk) 22:30, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Useless categories Hi there, please stop adding useless categories in the page Momozono Love. In some reason I can't undo it and I can only edit it in source mode. Ruby999000 (talk) 11:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :goes with this- according to the rules it's "Pretty Cure" not "Precure". If you don't understand the rule then don't edit this. Also we have most of the categories covered so those were worthless. Shadowneko (talk) 12:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Sheeta:ok sorry